Friends and Foes
by TheLoneClone
Summary: After an attack on Hermione leaves her, Harry, and Ron shaken, a new and surprising ally steps from the shadows to help them in their crisis and ultimate goal: survival. Rated T for some violence, language, and minor suggestive themes.


_Hello everyone and welcome to my first Harry Potter fanfic,_ Friends and Foes _. I hope that you enjoy this extremely short chapter (which I am sorry for, I just wanted to get this story started!) and will come back to read the remainder of the story. Please rate and review-I love getting help as to my writing! Thanks in advance!_

TheLoneClone

* * *

Hermione Granger's day had _not_ gone as expected.

When she woke up that morning, she didn't plan on running into Draco Malfoy, Gregory Goyle, and Vincent Crabbe when she was off on her way to find Harry and Ron after their meeting at the Three Broomsticks didn't happen. She most certainly didn't plan on having the threats exchange in between the four of them.

"Well, look who it is, boys," Malfoy had sneered. "The filthy, bushy-haired Mudblood." Both Goyle and Crabbe had snickered as their ringleader stepped closer to Hermione. "Tell me, Mudblood. Where're you headed?"

Hermione gulped. She normally didn't try to attract the attention of Draco and his two mindless minions, so she was unsure of how to get rid of them. She knew she had to learn very quickly, though.

"Off to see Harry and Ron."

"Those two gits, of course. I should've known."

"Don't you talk about them like that."

"Or what?" Malfoy replied, with a harder and more threatening tone. "What do you think you can do to us, Mudblood?" Hermione gulped once more, looking back and forth between Draco and his two companions. Goyle and Crabbe had serious, calm expressions, but Malfoy's was one of contempt and arrogance.

After thinking of several answers, Hermione decided that none would've gotten them to feel threatened. Almost silently, she had muttered, "Nothing, I suppose."

"You _suppose_? Mudblood, there isn't a damn thing you could do to us."

Hermione's chest began to pump as she held in the various ideas of things to say in her mind. "You're right." Feeling that this was as good a place as any to stop the confrontation, Hermione took a step to the right of Malfoy. But Goyle took a step to block her. The fifteen-year-old girl moved to the other side, but already knew what was going to happen before it did: Crabbe moved in her way on that side as well. Just after he had done so, the two moved in towards her on each of Malfoy's sides.

"W-what're you doing?" Hermione asked, her eyes widening.

"Get her!" Draco suddenly yelled, causing Hermione to stumble back. Just as she regained her footing, she took off, seeing Crabbe and Goyle move after her. "Don't let her get away!"

And that's how she got where she is. The young girl ran quickly, her arms flying at her sides. She had her wand in her pocket, but didn't know if it would be needed just yet. Her only chance would be to try and get back to other students. Maybe, _maybe_ , Malfoy and his comrades would stop chasing her then.

Hermione leapt over a wooden crate as Goyle and Crabbe, both of which were ahead of Malfoy, went past it. Hermione risked a glance over her shoulder, getting the general idea of where her pursuers were. She turned her head back just in time to see several students walking within the streets of Hogsmeade. _Maybe they'll stop now…_ Hermione could only wish.

And the next sight made her highly certain of it: Harry and Ron, marching side by side down the street. Their arms hung limply at their sides, and both teenagers were conversing with one another. Just as they walked, however, Ron flicked one eye from his friend to see Hermione skidding to a stop.

"Hermione! What's going on?!" he asked, worry clear in his voice. Hermione didn't stop fast enough to not bump into her best friends. Ron put a hand on her arm and another on her waist, straightening her up. Harry clapped a hand on her back.

"Them," she replied through huffs, pointing down the road. Ron and Harry lifted their eyes to see Malfoy, Goyle, and Crabbe come to a halt. Draco was now in the lead, pointing with his index finger at the three.

"Potter, Weasley, this doesn't concern you. Only the Mudblood."

Ron slowly gulped. "Anything that concerns Hermione concerns us." He stepped in front of Hermione, shielding her with his body. Draco sneered once more, his trademark expression. He waved Goyle and Crabbe off.

"All right, all right. We'll back off—for now. But I'll have you know that this isn't over yet, Mudblood-lovers."

Malfoy and his cronies turned and walked away. Ron felt Hermione let out a sigh of relief. He and Harry both turned to her as she rested her temples on Ron's shoulder. Both he and Harry placed comforting hands on her. "Are you okay, Hermione? Those bastards didn't do anything to you, did they? Because if they did, I swear to God that I'll—"

Hermione placed a calming hand on his chest. "No, Ron, they didn't do anything. I'm fine." Ron nodded slowly.

Harry murmured, "That's good." He snapped his head to the direction they went in. Their silhouettes moved deeper into the distance. "Because if they did, they wouldn't get away with it."

Hermione managed a small smile. Even though she had just been through the incident with Malfoy and his friends, she was glad to know she had the two best people on earth at her side right now. After seeing her smile, both Ron and Harry let grins slowly take over their faces as well.


End file.
